Frosted Dust
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: One of two perspectives. The other is titled "Love Tipped Arrow." This is JackXOC. The Oc is owned by my friend. She wrote it. Please Read, and Review


Frosted Dust

Snow sparrow- Sparrow doesn't claim to own Rise of the guardians even though we both wish we did.

RosalindXJack Frost

My name is Rosalind, that's it no last or middle name weird huh? Not really, when that's all you have known about yourself for how long you have been alive on this planet. On a more serious note I'm a sort of spirit as you would say, I bring love to people so like a cupid? You could say that but no I don't go around in a baby diaper shooting people with magical love potion arrows. I just go up to a happy couple and flick dust which sadly is pink in their eyes. I can tell when couples are about to break up, and which one is going to break up with who. The one who dumps the other has a sort of blue aura, and the other one that is getting dumped has a sort of purplish blue aura it's a very complicated system I have just come to terms with it.

The system or stages is Red is a burning passion for the other one, Rose color is they would never think of breaking up with their other half, Pink is for learning that they are starting to love the person that completes them, Peach is just starting to fall, and between you and me that is my favorite stage. The two stages, but are not really stages are Purplish blue is for the person who is getting dumped they know something is up and something is wrong, and the worst one is blue when the person falls completely out of love, and would never regret breaking up with the person they broke up with. It's a total shame when I see that because I think I could have helped remember what they fell in love with in the beginning.

I don't really live anywhere I just travel around looking for places to spread the love. I seem to just drift I can't really control it. I just get bored because there is no more love to spread in one place.

I'm traveling north to Canada it is around December the last time I checked. I have been around for about 230 years old huh? I have seen others like me, but they control other things like spring and animals. I haven't met the winter spirit, but I would like to all the spirits I have met they say he is mischievous just like me. I wear a strapless red dress that goes down a little over the knee length I also have little heart tattoos on my left shoulder blade, I wear no shoes it's probably because I'm cupid and my real holiday is in February so I guess I'm immune to the cold. It takes me awhile to travel to faraway places, because of my wingspan.

I am starting in Florida so it will take me around 4 days. My wings are white and around 4 to 5 feet in length compared to my height that is good I am around 5'5 so it works I guess.

4 days later .

It's been four days and I finally made it to Canada. It is cool here a little colder than normal places in winter. I start for the town, I stretch my wings out until I feel a pop that usually indicate I stretched them properly. When I got to the town I saw something I never want to see. There are so many blue people. What do these people do hate all day? I see a few red and pinks but so many blue, what happened here? I will find out. I land and fold my wings so they are resting on my back just like a bird does. As I walk around I conjure up my pink 'love' dust and blow it into the blue ones eyes. As I do this I see the color coming back to the blue ones so that means something must have made them like that not really them. Who would think of forcing someone out of love? They are very cruel whoever they are and I plan to stop them. But how? I will figure that out later right now I have to make things right. Only if I had turned around I would have seen a man in all black just like the night slip into the shadows of a nearby alley way. I fixed every one of the blue people; I turned around and hit someone pretty hard. Wait I can only run into people solidly if they believe in me or are another spirit. Man I could have someone BELIEVE in me! I look up only to hear.

"Jesus watch where you re going kid I could have like knocked you over!" the supposed 'believer' said

I took a step back and looked at him. He had on a light blue hoodie with frost all over it, and brown ankle high pants with no shoes. He just stared at me like I was supposed to sorry, for what? I didn't do anything, how was I supposed to know. I looked up at him; he is really tall compared to my 5'5 height probably around 5'10 or so. I turn around to leave when he suddenly shouts out.

"Hey wait!" The guy called out

I look back to see him looking straight at my wings, so that's what it's all about. I turn back around and ask him.

"Who are you and why can you see me?" I ask as nicely as I could as I ask that question.

"I have the same question who are you and why can you me okay stupid question I know why I can see you," He sputters out the last part like I knew.

"No I don't know why you can see me, but I have my thoughts and most of them are impossible," I told him

"Well what if I told you I was Jack Frost?" Supposed 'Jack' said

"Well are you Jack Frost?" I asked back

"Maybe, but first tell me who you are," 'Jack' said

I contemplated telling him who I was but I had no choice because I really want to know if he really is Jack Frost the Jack Frost.

"Only if you tell me who you are deal?" I asked.

"Fine deal who are you?" 'Jack' said

"My name is Rosalind also known as Rose you can pick. I am cupid and no not the one in the diaper he only comes on Valentine's day for a visit and he stopped wearing diapers in the 1900's when people started to call him a baby," I ranted giving him too much information... oops?

"Well Rose, FYI I'm calling you Rose it's seems easier. I'm Jack Frost," He answered

That's it I've met him the HIM, Jack Frost. I know you may be wondering why I have wanted to meet him for so long. Okay I don't really have a reason but all the other spirits I have met have all been preppy, and to stuck up for my comfort. For example summer when I met her she acted like her job was way cooler than mine, first of all nothing is better than having the power to give love or help out with it. She acts like it's so hard to bring summer all you have to do is make it hotter than it was before because Mother Nature does the rest. Oh and if you think summer was bad falls a lot worse changing the leaves with the help of Mother Nature and having to make it cooler. If that makes you great then I'm a fucking queen. Other than those reasons he just seems cool and not in an ironic way.

"So you re the Jack Frost? How many believe in you a lot more then they believe in me. Heck they still think I am a guy for crying out loud!" I stated

"Well in my home town most of the kids, and around the states I have a run in with a few kids who believe in me. Sorry about how they still they think you are a diaper wearing dude," Jack said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but it's okay, I'm just glad I get to meet you," I tell him

"Why for my cunning looks, or my daring personality?" His ego was spilling over just a little.

"Neither. Just that I've had a run in a few other spirits and they are stuck up little... Okay. Really Summer and Fall are horrible I just wanted to see if you were okay because Spring is," I answer

"One word: Harsh! And I have also run into them they are rude. I m glad someone else sees it that way. Did you know Summer is a real Flirt?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I have watched her. Okay more like spied on her and she does she even tried it with the over grown bunny! He looked at her like she grew two heads and then hopped away!" I said while laughing

"Did she really? Oh My God no way is the kangaroo going to live this down now," Jack said also laughing

For a while we just stood there laughing, Jack asked if I wanted to take a walk so that's what we did we walked and talked. We went through so many topics like the other guardians, what we like, our jobs in life, how we both hate shoes, and many other topics. Once in a while we would get off topic on to another subject, and then go back onto the previous one like nothing happened. We laughed until we cried and I felt so alive... Is this what it feels like to be loved?

Oh no, I've left my post. I'm going to die by an arrow to the heart. Who am I talking about is Cupid the Cupid the hit man of Valentine s Day, and my boss in a way. He tells me where to go. What country, or state needs the most help. If he sees I have abandoned my duties for what a boy, even if I have made a connection with said boy because the number one rule of being a Cupid is no love what so ever.

"I m sorry Jack I have to go. I'm so sorry but I left my post and... I have to go," I stumbled over my words until it was a whisper.

"Will I ever see you again? Please?' Jack pleaded, like he knew something.

"I don't know, but I have to go," I say again.

I don't wait for an answer. I unfold my wings and I take to the sky. I start to fly back to my original post, when I realized I forgot where I was told to go in the first place. Come on where was it, I know there were a lot of people, possibly a couple stores? I retraced my steps until I came across a street well what looked like a street. There was fighting, I swooped down to see if I could help. Whoa it was the guardians that means... Jack Frost. Jack was here they seem to be fighting these black horse type things. I created blue dust. The blue dust is time freezing dust when it comes in contact with someone, or something it freezes automatically.

I threw the dust at the black horses from behind a garbage bin. When I looked back over the garbage bin I see the black stuff has stopped moving and the guardians looking completely confused. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey my dust doesn't last that long only my love dust every other one last for only a half hour if not shorter so you should like get with the killing," I tell them not looking up

"Who are you little one?" I think North asked

"Rosalind's the name," I say still looking down.

"Ah... Rosalind what is your place?" North asked

"Well not as big as the big five I can tell you that," I answer with a little laugh

"Very funny little one tell me what role do you play in our world?" he asks again with a little more thought to the question

"Cupid's, Cupid I am like a helper of a sort the only one left actually all the other ones have just been let off... for falling in love," I tell North, but at the last part I look directly at Jack hoping he got the message.

"Oh the baby in the diaper? Haven't seen him in a long time," the bunny stated.

"Well he does come out on Valentine s day to finalize everything I have done with my dust, his dust is just more powerful. And he doesn't wear diapers anymore he stopped in the 1900's and he is now taller around 5'6 now taller than me so... there you go," I rant again I really need to stop doing that.

"Whoa calm down mate. I didn't mean anything by it," the bunny said trying to calm me down

"I know you didn't mean anything by it but I just hate that is what Cupid is known as now just a baby in a diaper," I explain.

"Yeah well we can see why," Jack said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So can you see why I left earlier?" I ask not proud of myself for not explaining why I left earlier.

"Yeah I do but why didn't you just tell me we could have only been friends?" Jack asks his aura going from light pink to a sort of depressing purple a color I have never seen before.

"Don't you get it I don't want to be just friends!" I yell startling them. "I have more feelings for you that I have never experienced before! Not in 230 years have I felt like this! Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I do but can't Cupid make an exception? I sort of kinda feel the same way..." Jack admitted sheepishly

Just then a blinding light was seen by the guardians and me. When the light faded away Cupid stood there wearing jeans and a t-shirt. All the guardians looked in surprise probably thinking that Cupid was an old dude when in fact he is just a teen like Jack and I.

"What did you people expect an old dude?" He asks in response to all the weird looks he was getting. "That was the old Cupid, after he turned around 4,000 years old he wanted a break so he sort of told me to take over his position," he explained

"Dude you are a teen," Bunnymund stated

"I have been for around 500 years awhile longer then my little helper over here," Cupid said ruffling up my hair.

"Hey what have I said before about the hair?" I ask.

"Not to touch it," he replied smirking. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Why can't Rosie have love?" Jack asked him.

"I never said my Rose could not have love," Cupid said looking at me.

"Well why did you let off all the other helpers when you saw they found love?" I asked.

"Because I told them to be with their love and they didn't have to stay if they didn't want to," Cupid said

"But Hope..." I started, but faded out

"What did Hope say?" Jack asked me

"That we weren't allowed love because we were meant to bring it not receive it," I said That was before she was 'fired'. I told both Jack and Cupid

"My little one love is allowed to come to anyone. Not just the humans," Cupid explained. "Now go get him."

With that I pushed off the ground running my full speed at Jack in turn knocking us both over. When I looked down at his crystal blue eyes I could feel my aura change from neutral pink to bright pink and at that moment I knew there was no one else for me. I leaned down while he leaned up and when our lips touched for the first time it was set my love for him became over whelming. We broke apart and when we did I rushed to the sky creating a heart with my dust I came back down and said goodbye to Cupid because it was only one day before Valentine s Day he has to be ready.

With all of us sorted out and Jack asking if I wanted to go out with him which I gladly excepted, Jack and I flew back to the place we first met and hand in hand we walked down that very same street. We walked right into the fading sunlight.


End file.
